This application for the invention is related to Digital Devices. I know of no other device or design that does what this device does. I came up with this device because I was unable to find anything that would do what this device does. I needed something that would make it easier for people with motor disabilities to access their computer, placing everything within easier reach, allows for more simplified control of the desktop/workspace and provides more finely controlled power control of devices.